


What About Stiles? - The Stilinski Case

by chameleongreen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles-centric, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleongreen/pseuds/chameleongreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is done being the sidekick, being <strong>Robin</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Fanfiction in english. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Just to let you know how Ronit McRaey looks like: http://static.guim.co.uk/sys-images/Guardian/Pix/pictures/2012/8/6/1344265031451/Jane-Levy-as-Tessa-in-Sub-008.jpg

  _The Dream - Chapter 1_  


 

  It wasn't really from the moment when Scott told him that something strange happened to him that Stiles wondered about what might have been if fates where switched. But after a year or so, he couldn't help thinking about it. What if... he would have been standing where Scott was? What if the werewolf would have bitten him? Sure, Scott always complains about the full moon nights. About wanting to tear everything near him apart. Still there are improved vision and hearing, better and finer senses. And now, after some really hard months being the clever and smart sidekick of the wolfman – who gets the girl he wants, but obviously still **suffers** a **lot** – he was considering who had the tough time. Scott or him? Scott could defend himself at least against the kanima and the other werewolves. Stiles couldn't. He had to run or hide or figure something else out. Fast enough. Even for being with his best friend he always needed a plan B, just in case. But Scott's the “hero”, so called for having super powers, having the last shot on “saving the world” and, of course, getting his girl. Seriously, if he at least could have got Lydia, but no. She stayed with doofus Jackson, who now is a werewolf himself. Long and somehow fun story how it came to that. And Stiles still was human next to Lydia and Allison amongst his friends. But they are girls and matter of fact Lydia was actually bitten, fortunately she was immune to the bite. And Allison...., well she was actually a hunter, determined to kill Scott and Derek … and Jackson and Isaac … well, you see, too many of his friends. He couldn't do anything, despite making sarcastic comments. That's how it is. That's how it went.

  
And now he wondered what might be, if he would have accepted Peter Hales offer. Fair enough... he'd probably be the marionette of Hale. But maybe... maybe not. Stiles never does what he's told. There might be some alfa werewolf things, but which might get in the way of not obeying. But Stiles always had a natural ignorance for authority of authority. His dad could tell thousands of stories to that.

  
After all, however you look at it, he is broken. The young Stilisnki blames himself for the death of his mother, he is half searched by mythological creatures and was still haunted by the images of Matt terrorizing him while he was forced not to move for a way too long time because of the kanima poison. From this night on, when his father was threatened by Matt, Stiles had panic attacks. He felt so breakable, small and helpless for the first time in his life. He always tried to make the best out of it, but this got him, still gets him. In the middle of the night he wakes up, sweating and heavily breathing. First thought to check if his father was fine. His dad, Sheriff Stilinski, was the only family he still got. Scott somehow vanished for weeks. 'Til he remembered there was some one he needed to talk to about his dreadful life. But there is never enough time to talk about Stiles' problems and fears. It's like a really bad relationship. Still he was Stiles best friend. Actually... his best **male** friend.

  
Some months ago a new family moved to Beacon Hills. The McRaeys were an irish rooted family from Boston. All of them were really nice, but the one person he most cared about was Ronit. Ron technically was named Rathnait, some old irish name, but she hates the name as much as Stiles hates his. So she is just called Ronit, an other version of Rathnait, or Ron. She is tiny, slim and has curly, ginger hair like the sunset. Her cheeks have cute small freckles and green intense eyes, nearly exploding with sarcasm and irony. In only a week she and Stiles became best friends, well beside Scott, who still was too busy for being friends with him all the time. Whilst Ron just was. She always helped him with his panic attacks, she soothed him. And she didn't mind listening to Stiles instead of talking of herself. When he got his talking done, it was her turn and she started telling him funny stories about her old life in Boston and her family, old friends and other things.

  
Tonight he had another nightmare. He was captive in a maze, totally lost and without any orientation. It was dark and dusky, barely even a moon to be seen from right where he was, he couldn't see much besides the hedges right next to him. Deep voices were whispering to him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Then a bright voice shouted his name. “Stiles! Stiles! Help me!” It was louder then the deep vibrating voices, nearly ringing in his head. Stiles knew whose voice it was. He started running. He was running like hell was about to break free beneath his feet. The voice was nearer now, he turned right. Something else was hunting for the sweet voice, something faster, stronger than him. He heard that thing somewhere near him, but didn't stop his pace. Stiles needed to e first there, he needed to save her. He needed to save Lydia! Now he was sprinting, seeing Lydia's strawberry blond hair in the light of the full moon. She stood there, on a podium, screaming for his help, her face in a grimace of pain and fear. Lydia was dressed in a white flowing velvet dress. Stiles heard again the movement of something else beside him. Whilst running he turned his head. There he was. Well actually, **IT**! It was a werewolf. Tall, hairy, strong and blue bright eyes shining in the dark. _//It must be Jackson//_ , Stiles thought, now jumping towards Lydia to save her from the beast. Of course, he was too late. Jackson reached her earlier and ran off in the other direction, but not far away, then he stopped. There was another blue eyed werewolf, which he first considered being Derek. Then the face of the creature was enlighten by the moon, when it stepped forward. Stiles, who now was crawling on the dirty ground, because he jumped into the empty air, caught his breath and stared into those familiar blue shining eyes. He should have known, he should have seen this coming, but he didn't want to. The wolfman holding Lydia now in his strong, hairy arms was smiling at Stiles. “Hey Bro... or should I say, **Robin**?”

  
\- Stiles woke up, bathed in sweat. He got a sudden anger at Scott, even though he knew this was just a dream. It wasn't real, it was a bad dream.


	2. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to figure out the girls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took that long. Hope you enjoy it! :)

_ Girls - Chapter 2 _

 

 In school, he was still jumpy and messed up. The dream seemed to be so real, the only thing that messed with this impression was Scott. He wouldn't do this. And what bothered him most? Scott taking Lydia or calling him “Robin”? It was kinda insiderjoke. Scott being Batman and Stiles being Robin. But it became mor and mor a fate and a problem for Stiles. He was not taken any serious, nobody gave him points for helping the “wolves” every time. Nobody cared. He walked to lunch and sat down next to Ronit. The Redhead already devoured half of her lunch. “What's up, Silly Head?” she asked. “Neh... just a really bad nightmare that I can't forget about. It seemed so real.” She took a glance at his face. Stiles really looked messed up. But what bothered him that much? Ron didn't know about the werwolves and hunters and what ever was as well out there. Stiles liked it, that she was for once someone from the “real” world. With her, he didn't had to think about all that phasing stuff and full moons and wolfbane. 

“So what was it about?” she finally asked. “Scott was a werewolf and Jackson, too. And Jackson took Lydia from inside a maze and brought her to Scott. I tried to get to her, because she was screaming. And then Scott said »Hey Bro... or should I say Robin«.” Long story short. Ron blinked a few times. “Okay. That Jackson took her is simple... That's from real life. Perhaps you're afraid that Scott might take away your chance to date her?” She was amazing. “Huh.. might be. Never thought of it that simple.” Well, yes, actually he did. But he gave more credit to the fact that the other two were werewolves. “And to the werewolf-thing: On the one hand you're probably just into that stuff, but on the other it could mean that you feel powerless in confrontations with both of them.” she continued. Okay... Would be a nice idea, if they weren't actually really werewolves, what, of course, he couldn't tell her. At least not like that. “Erh... if you say so...” he just said continuing to eat his lunch. Ronit watched him carefully. “You know... you have to do something about that.” Stiles looked at her with questioning eyes. The girl frowned, then her face changed into serious. “I mean... you can't simply go on like that. Change something! DO something! If you really think you can't live without her, than tell her. Or you could still simply fall out of love with her and find some one else. The world is small, but not THAT small.” It all sounded so easy when she said it. But it wasn't. He already tried to forget about Lydia. And he once thought he was into Erica. But it was a lie. A big fat lie. It didn't got easier when Lydia walked in and sat down with them. “Hey folks! Gosh was that a lot of bogus!” Ronit eyed Lydia sceptically. Stiles never worked out why the two girls didn't get along very well. They are both redheads, smart, funny and had intense eyes. They were even a lot alike. So why were they throwing those glances between each other, like one of them wanted to kill the other one right now. “You're alright, girls?”, he asked sheepishly. Well, obviously they weren't alright, but he didn't know what else to say. What do you ask girls, when they look like they want to kill each other? Stiles doesn't know. He looks to the both girls. Of course they weren't answering now. Well, Ronit choose to talk, but not about that. “So... your dream, Stiles. I think it may be nonsense as well... depends.” “Depends on what?”, he asked. “If it is nonsense.... Well you could make it real, you know. That's how it works. You can work against it or for it. Right now, your working for it. Good luck.” She was finished with her lunch and stood up. Stilinski wondered why she wanted to leave that fast. But somehow he knew this was about Lydia. He thought, that she was angry with him, because he didn't say a word to Lydia yet. That he didn't got the guts to tell her what he feels. In fact it was totally not because of that, but what does Stiles know about Girls?

After lunch, he saw Ronit at Maths, but she first tried to ignore him. “He... Ron!”, he tried to get her attention from behind her. “Sorry.. but did you really expect me to tell her what I feel?” And then she turned around. “Actually I didn't thought that you would got the balls for that. Still, you should work it out. Take her or leave her, Stiles. But don't destroy yourself with unfulfilled fantasies that you were too afraid to live.” Okay that sounded... well disappointed. “It's more than that...”, he whispered. Ron just rolled her eyes. “Sure it is... it always is more than that.” She sounded a bit frank. And Stiles couldn't remember her being that frankly ever to him. What was wrong with her? 

Okay, at least he wanted to try what she told him, so he searched for Lydia after Maths and tried to confront her with his feelings. But when he finally stood at her locker – she turning around to him and giving him that look – he simply couldn't talk any more. At least not about that, about his feelings. “So Stiles... you got that new fishlook, or are you actually talking to me today soon?”, Lydia asked playfully. Stilinski scratched his right ear and looked at her amazed. “I... I... Lydia... I have to tell you something...” he started. Lydia looked up from the books that she was fetching out of her locker. “So... what is it?” she asked him curious. “I... I love... you-re new shoes!” he first stumbled, but then just gave in and stopped being unreasonable. Why should Lydia ever like him? Bad idea to talk to her about his feelings! What if she thought he was a creep then? “Oh... thanks, Stiles” she replied and gazed at him with a happy smile. “I have to go to class now... but see you later.” And there she'd go. Stiles kept standing there just staring down the hall.  
When Ronit later on came and asked him, if he told Lydia, he just nodded. “What did she say?! Come on! Tell me!” “She said thank you and she looked really happy” Stiles narrated. Unfortunately it was true, but not because of the fact that he was in love with her. So this didn't help at all. 

Huh... And from now on Ron always asked, what Lydia said and if she reacted in any way and so on. Stiles felt bad for lying to his best friend. But he so badly wanted to be courageous enough to simply tell Lydia what he felt. That he couldn't sleep and eat and that every thought started with 'Lydia'. But you can't tell a girl you like her, because it make you look like an idiot! Some wise man told him that. He was pretty sure, that that guy was right. Once he tried to tell Lydia, but she was drunk or sleepy and didn't remember anything. So... what about girls? Girls are creepy and crazy. Why couldn't he just jump out of love?


End file.
